Cahill Musical and Parodies
by UltimateFangirl39
Summary: The Cahills are getting ready for an all out singing raid! Fiske asks the Cahills to create song parodies AND sing original songs to each other to express their feelings , but when he says that, he has no idea what trouble he has created. AU, and please review! :))


**Okay, so... I just had this idea of creating Cahill Parodies, b'coz me and my good friends recently had this craze about creating 39 Clues parodies. So, I suggest that you listen to the song before reading the parody. this story takes place at a normal (sure, normal) Cahill Reunion. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :) I love reviews! They are like chocolate to me... XD**

**_Song featured: I Knew You Were Trouble, Taylor Swift (Yep, I'm a Swiftie!)_**

* * *

Fiske: The new activity for this reunion is to create and sing parodies.

Dan: Sweeet. Like, a band?

Hanilton: The Cahill Band?

Fiske: If that's what you call it...

Jonah: So, my homies, who's up first?

Amy: Hmm... Me and Sinead created one just yesterday. We can perform it if you like.

Sinead: Oh, you mean that Taylor Swift parody?

Ian: Interesting music choice.

Natalie: Acceptable. Go ahead.

Sinead: Anyone got music?

Reagan: Yeah, my phone. Do you want me to play it?

Madison: PLAY THE SONG ALREADY!

_(Parody words in BOLD)_

*music starts and everyone sits up straighter*

Amy: **Once upon a time, there were the Cahills**

**Now there's Vesper 1, who knows what's next?**

**Oh Cahills(x3)**

Sinead: **Damien and Gideon, they were once best friends**

**But Damien betrayed him, now they're enemies**

**Oh Vespers(x3)**

Both: **And the vespers, want to take over the world**

**But they will have to pass through us **

**Both: C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Want to put C down oh**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Now they're lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

Amy: **The Vespers want to win, so very desperately**

**They collected the parts, built a doomsday machine**

**Oh Doomsday(x3)**

Sinead: **But eventually C won, and the Vs were gone**

**To state our victory, we had to write this song**

**A song(x3)**

Both:** So I guess, Vs aren't coming back**

**If they do, I'll throw them in a sack**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Want to put C down oh**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Now they're lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**And the weirdest thing**

**Is that Isabel went mad **

**She died for us...**

**For the Cahills **

**For her children**

**Yeah!**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Want to put C down oh**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**So shame on V now, not able to keep it a secret**

**Now they're lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**C knew V were trouble when they sneaked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

*music ends and everyone applauds*

Fiske: Well sang! So, everyone, please keep up the good work.

Ian: *whispers* Didn't know your sis has such a lovely voice...

Dan: What, now you like her?!

Ian: Err, no... Okay, maybe I do... But...

Dan: AH HA! When are you going to tell her?

Ian: I was thinking I'd create a parody.

Dan: That's one option...

Ian: Could you help me?

Dan: Okay, fine. But only because I hate seeing both of you so lovesick.

Amy: What are you two talking about?

Ian: Err, nothing!

_~~PAGEBREAK!~~_

**So, how was that?**

**Please review and suggest a song or two and who should sing it to who :)**

**And what is Ian and Dan up to? **

**RRRRREVIEW! XD**


End file.
